Hello Heart
by LoveThatWolf
Summary: Ayaka Suzumi Is alone and the only person she cares about is her cousin Haruhi. Because of the loss of her family her heart hasn't beaten properly in along time. After meeting The Host Club, can her heart beat properly?
1. The start of a brand new day

MY NEW STORY I THOUGHT UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco, not me. I do own the OC Character though. Please enjoy!!!

* * *

I mentally smirked as everyone stared at me as I walked down the halls of Ouran Academy. The stares didn't bother me, I was used to it.

Me a girl of average height and weight, fully clothed in black from head to toe, often got stared at. With long raven hair reaching my butt and glittery violet eyes I was sure to attract attention.

It didn't surprize me to see all the boys blushing, or the jealous glares from the girls.

_I have to get through this,_I thought, _I'm here for Ruhi-chan._

I finally noticed I was standing right in front of the door to class 2-A. I quietly glanced around the hall seeing it empty.

_The bell must have all ready rung without me realizing it._ I mused. _Well, here I go,_ was my last thought before I opened the door to class 2-A.

* * *

**LoveThatWolf:** I know the chapter was short sorry! The next Chapter will be longer I promise.

**Tamaki: **It better be.

**LovethatWolf:** Who asked you?!

**Tamaki:** -goes to corner of woe-

**Hani-Sempai: **Please review people!!!!!!


	2. Heart beat

_Previous/ Well, here I go,_ was the last thought I had before i opened the door to class 2-A.

Currently/

"Oh you must be the new transfer student Suzima, Ayaka," my new sensei exclaimed. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

_You can do this Ayaka,_ I thought as I turned to face the class. "Hello I'm Suzima, Ayaka. I'm currently here on a litature scholarship. I hope we can all be friends." I said not really meaning it. _These people don't really understand the hardships of life. They'll never have to worry if they have enough to eat for the next week. They-_

"Miss Suzima you can sit right behind Mr. Ohtori." the sensei interupted my thoughts. "Mr. Ohtori can you please raise your hand?"

I turned my eyes to Mr. Ohtori and froze. I swear as soon as I saw him my heart started to beat regularly again. Startled I quickly scurried to my seat.

As soon as the class settled down a rather flamboyant looking blonde started to stare at me.

As hard as I tried to ignore it, it kept on bugging me. Finally I gave in and turned to him.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, annoyance lacing my words.

"Ah! No princess, I just got lost in that beautiful face of yours." he replied.

_What the f***!? Princess? Did he seriously just call me princess? _I thought in disbelief.

"Princess I have seemed to have made you speechless."

"Suoh-san! We're not in your club! We're in class so I suggest you turn around and pay attention." Sensei snapped.

_Finally! _I thought happily, finally being able to pay attention.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _Time skip: After School_

_Oh crap!_ I thought franticly. _I got myself lost? S***._ I sighed. After the bell had rung I had I had run out as fast as possible to get a head start on finding my cousin, Ruhi-chan. For the past half-hour I'd been going in circles trying to find the third music room. _Why did Ranka-san have to insist that we keep it a secret from Haruhi that I was coming?! If we had told her i would have had directions to the place!_ I looked up and to my complete surprize I was standing infront of the doors to the third music room._ How the hell does that keep happening to me? Oh well, at least I got here. _I thought as I reached for the handle.

* * *

**LovethatWolf: **I told you chapter 2 would be longer!

**Tamaki: **But why does Ayaka think I'm wierd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ayaka & LoveThatWolf: **Because you are.

**Tamaki:** - goes to corner of woe-

**Mori-Sempai:** Ah.


	3. Ruhichan and the clones of class 1A

Previously/ _Oh well, at least I got here. _I thought as I reached for the handle.

Currently/ I could not predict what happened next.

"Welcome!" was the first thing I heard as rose petals blew by, momentarilly blinding me.

_What the-_

"It's you princess! I knew you couldn't resist my natural charm." an anoying voice I (unfortually) had heard before.

As soon as my sight returned the blonde freak was already in my face.

"I am glad to be graced by your beauty, princess."

I uttered the first word that came to my mind, "pervert." The next thing i knew the idiot was in a corner growing... mushrooms?

"Ahahahaha!" I was broken out of my thoughts as twin laughter reached my ears.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms wrapping around my waist & shoulders.

"It seems," a voice started.

"That she doesn't like you." another voice finished.

If possible, the emoness surrounding blondy grew darker.

_They must be twins, _I thought. I slowly turned around and the sight of two fiery haired clones confirmed my suspicions.

"Hello Hime-san. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." the one on the left stated.

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." the one on the right finished. I instantly noticed that Kaoru's voice was softer and slightly higher pitched than Hikaru's, and he also seemed to be the nicer of the two. Seeing the pair of twins my heart started to hurt a bit. _Oh Keito. Why did you have to go?_

"What are you guys doing?" a familiar voice asked irritably.

"Ruhi-chan?" I asked softly, peering around the twins.

"Aya-chan?" Haruhi replied in disbelief. Her eyes suddenly widened as she happily shouted, "Aya-chan!" The next thing I knew I was on the ground with an overjoyed Ruhi-chan on me.

"Ruhi-chan, you've gotten bigger," I groaned.

"Eh, sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"You know her Haruhi?" a cool voice that made my heart beat erraticly questioned.

* * *

**LoveThatWolf:** Yay Chapter 3!

**Tamaki:** Ayaka is so mean!

**Ayaka:** And your a freak!

**Tamaki:** *goes to emo corner*

**Twins:** Review please!


	4. The rest of the host club pt1

I'm alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy, _or else *menacing glare*_ Ahaha! Have fun!

* * *

Everyone stared at us with emotions ranging from confused to surprized at Haruhi's behaviour.

"Uhm guys this is-"

A loud whirring sound and a menacing laugh interupted Haruhi. _Uhoh, that sounds like Renge, _I thought franticly.

"Haruhi please don't tell me that's you girlfriend!" Renge cried out as she started having hysterics, not have even taken one glance at me yet.

After Renge said that the others started to freak out- minus Kyouya and another tall dark-haired boy. It soon became so loud I couldn't even hear myself think.

"Shut UP!" I yelled losing my composure. "I'm Haruhi's freaking cousin! Not girlfriend! What in the world gave you that idea!"

Everyone looked at me funny.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Tamaki asked.

"Why you-"

"AYAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renge squealed glomping me.

"Get off you otaku!" i sceamed at her. Renge- either didn't hear me or ignored me- started to rub her cheek against mine.

"You know Renge?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunatly." I replied in anoyance, Renge still nuzzling me.

"It seems they went to the same school in France." Kyouya's heart-breakingly cool voice cut in.

"What else do you know about me?" I managed to say evenly.

"Ayaka Suzumi: half French half Japanese like Tamaki, currently lives with her cousin Haruhi and Uncle Ranka. Has outstanding grades and is the heartthrob of the male population. Ayaka's hobbies are painting and writing and is living with her uncle and cousin for family reasons."

"Wow." was the only thing i could manage to mutter out while I stared at Kyouya in disbelief.

* * *

**LovethatWolf: **Clifhanger!

**Hikaru & Kaoru:** While your reading this pointless story the author would like to share with you the songs she was listening to while writing this awful story!

**LoveThatWolf: **Shut up you dopplegangers! Well here are the songs!

**Pump It by Black Eyed Peas**

**Fireflies by Owl City**

**Take me away by Plain White T's**

**and Blaze by Kotoko**


	5. How Ayaka met her Cousin Haruhi

**I know everyones been waiting for forever for the next chapter, so why not wait some more?But I'm not that cruel to only put this up ^^ so here's a bonus story!**

_Ayaka thinking_

People talking

**Ayaka and Keito talking in sync**

_**Announcing time skips and places**_

**How Ayaka met her Cousin Haruhi**

"**Momma, where are we going?**" me and my twin brother ask in sync. _Lately everything and everyone has been gray. No one will tell me anything either._

"Ayaka, Keito, you know how I was telling you about your aunt, my sister, Kotoko? And your uncle and their daughter?" my mother, asks quietly.

"Of course momma."

"Your aunt has just passed away. I'm sorry Ayaka." She says tearfully.

_Dead. I never got to meet her and she's dead? My first meeting with my uncle and cousin will be under such sad conditions._

"So our first meeting with them will be under sad conditions." My brother Keito asked sadly, putting my thoughts into words.

"I still remember what it was like after dad passed away," I wispered, "It was horrible."

"Yes it was," my mother said sadly, "No child should expirence what it's like to lose a parent at such a young age."

"I know what we'll do, "Keito cried, a lightbulb flickering above his head. _Cool._"Me and Aya-chan will try to cheer her up!"

"Yeah mommy, me and Kei-chan will cheer her up!" I cried optimisticly.

"Thanks sweeties. You have such big hearts." Momma said in her usual motherly tone. _Thank goodness that she isn't on the verge of tears anymor_e.

***

_**The Fujioka Recidence.**_

"Thanks so much for coming! It means alot!" a tearful man cries to our mom. _That must be our uncle, Ryoji. Hmm? Who is that?_ Standing next to Ryoji was a young girl about a year younger than me.

"Hello, you must be our cousin Haruhi. I'm Keito and this is my sister Ayaka." My brother said, his tone full of sympathy."We're sorry about what happened."

"Hello Keito, Ayaka. Thank you for coming." she said uncaringly. _She's building herself a wall. To block out the pain, I can see it._

Keito, not seeing the wall she was constructing, slowly made his way towards me, his ego bruised. Slowly I lifted my head and met her eyes, and simply said,

"That won't stop the pain." Suprize flickered across her face. Not giving her another glance, I took my brothers hand and and pulled him with me to stand at our mothers side.

***

_**Time Skip: The funeral.**_

All around me I saw tear-stained faces. Even my brother, who had never known this woman, had a few tears making a path down his face. Only one person besides me wasn't crying, Haruhi Fujioka. As I walked up to her she turned to look me in the eye. But, I didn't only look into her eye, I looked into her soul. I looked into her soul and saw pain and sorrow.

"It's okay to cry." I wispered to her. Suddenly she grabbed me into a death hug as her face grew wet. She would make it.

* * *

**LoveThatWolf:** Review or your not getting another chapter! Hoped you liked the bonus story! Remember, review or learn to sleep with one eye open ^_^!


End file.
